


Midnight Snack

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Could be an AU or could be post-canon you decide, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Late Night Chats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Lance wakes up for a little midnight snack and Shiro decides to join him.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlockWritesShance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic, Block! Happy fall!

Shiro rolls over in bed, surprised to find the space next to him empty. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, the red letters reading 12:15 AM. Groaning he pulls himself out of the bed, out of the small room, and down the hallway, following the smell of pancakes. Soft light fills the kitchen as Lance quietly hums, his hips slightly swaying as he watches the pancakes. 

"Babe?" Shiro stands in the doorway, scratching his head as his eyes adjust to the lighting.

Lance startles slightly at the sound of Shiro's voice, but he offers him a soft smile regardless. 

"What are you doing up so late?" He takes a step closer to his boyfriend.

Lance shrugs, turning his attention back to the pancakes. "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep and got a little hungry so I decided to make myself a little midnight snack."

"I wouldn't really call pancakes a 'little snack' rather than a full meal, but you do you, baby." Shiro slides behind Lance, wrapping his arms securely around him and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Anything is a midnight snack if you believe hard enough." Lance leans into Shiro's touch.

Shiro's hums and presses a kiss to Lance's shoulder. "Sure is a lot of food for one person though." 

"I may have made a few extras in case you woke up and wanted some." 

"How thoughtful of you, baby." He smirks and squeezes Lance’s hips, the laugh that slips from his lips is like music to his ears. 

"I know, I'm the best boyfriend in the world." Lance turns the burner off and plates the last pancake. He then turns in Shiro's arms. He wraps his arms around his neck, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling away. "Ready to eat?"

Shiro reluctantly lets go of Lance and moves over to the island, taking a seat on one of the two stools. Lance places a small stack of pancakes in front of him with an easy smile. Shiro’s heart aches for a moment, unable to wrap his mind around how he got so unbelievably lucky to have someone as special and amazing as Lance is. 

“You okay?” Lance takes his seat next to Shiro, resting a gentle hand on his thigh. 

“Yeah, just, realizing how incredibly lucky I am to have someone like you in my life.” 

Lance laughs, knocking his head into Shiro’s shoulder. “Are you always this sappy at midnight babe?” 

“I’m serious! You’re incredible and make my life so much better. Do you even  _ know _ how amazing you are, babe?” 

Lance smiles, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “You make me sound way better than I actually am, sir.” 

“Nah, you’re great. I’m the one that has to live with you, I would know. I’m sure Blue thinks you’re pretty great too.” 

“That’s only because I feed her fat ass and I’m sure I could say the same about you.” Lance rolls his eyes, gesturing to the plate of pancakes in front of Shiro. 

Shiro laughs, wrapping an arm around Lance. “I have to admit the meals are pretty bomb, but they definitely aren’t the only reason I love you. You’re great and I'm going to tell you just how much I think so every single day for the rest of our lives.” 

“Okay, Mr. Sop, finish your pancakes so we can get you back to bed so I can have my normal slightly grumpy Takashi back.” 

"I'm not grumpy, I just call things how I see them." 

"With your grumpy grumpy tone." 

Shiro rolls his eyes, shoving the last few bites of his food into his mouth. "Not grumpy but I am sleepy and in need of cuddles immediately." He pulls himself up from the stool, drops his plate into the sink. He glances over his shoulder at Lance for a moment before continuing down the hall. “You coming or what babe?” 

“What about the dishes?” Lance yells after him from down the hall. 

“Leave them until tomorrow. They’re a problem for future Shiro not present Shiro.” 

Shiro falls onto the bed, squirming his way under the blankets. He hears Lance’s plate and fork clank in the sink then a few moments later he steps into their room. 

Lance scoffs, “leave me some room, maybe?” 

“It's fine, babe, I can be your human pillow.” 

“ _ Or _ you could scootch your ass over so we can both be comfortable.” He crosses his arms over his chest, giving Shiro that ‘dad’ look that he knows he hates. 

Shiro sighs dramatically but moves over anyway, Lancee happily tucks himself in right beside Shiro, snuggling as close as he can to suck up all of his body heat. 

“I love you, Lance.” He holds him close, gently running his hand up and down Lance’s back. 

Lance lets out a contented sound, somehow managing to snuggle closer. “I love you too, Takashi. Now shut up and go back to bed because I know if you stay up too late you’ll be extra grumpy in the morning on top of your regular morning grumpiness.” 

“It will be your fault because  _ you _ woke me up in the middle of the night for pancakes.” 

“I didn’t wake you up, I was being like super quiet and slipped out of bed all stealthy like a cat or something.” Lance yawns, a playful smile dancing on his lips. “You got up all on your own.” 

“Sorry, I got cold without you.” 

Lance snorts, “says the human furnace.” 

“Okay, maybe I wasn’t cold but something felt off so I woke up, and there you were _gone_ so basically it's all your fault.” 

“Anything to blame your grumpiness on me, I see how it is, Takashi.” 

Shiro chuckles and presses a tender kiss to Lance’s temple. “Just look at this way, I’m so in love with you that I woke up in the middle of the night because you weren’t next to me anymore. If that isn’t love I don’t know what is.” 

“Mm, I guess you’re right.” 

“Always am.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Goodnight, Takashi.” 

“Goodnight, Lance, I love you.” 

“I love you too, dork.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
